


Soft Edges

by Merrywetherweather



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Davekat Week, Day 1, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrywetherweather/pseuds/Merrywetherweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Day 1 of Davekat Week 2k15. Prompt: Humanstuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Edges

**Author's Note:**

> This is way late but I didn't know it was davekat week until like yesterday so sorry. I'll be posting these prompt responses maybe two a day. Also I just started college classes again so I'm busy and might take a while to pump out stuff. So anyone that is following Hitting Home, if that chapter comes out a little late rather than today I'm sorry!

You like that he can nibble on his bottom lip without breaking it. How hurting himself with his new smooth edges became impossible. Claws virtually disappeared. Fangs were now a dull row of human teeth that just barely peeked out. His smile seems brighter too. He doesn’t bump his horns into anything anymore, a problem caused by clumsiness and accompanied with a fit of self-loathing. His new body suites him better.

He says he dislikes it. How he’s gone soft. He’s cries into your shoulder sometimes, telling you how weak he feels. And all you can do to assure him is say that he’ll adapt. That this is how you’ve always been and you didn’t think you were all that weak for a human. He always looks up at you and his tears stop. He paps the front of your face once with his palm and snickers, “You are so full of yourself,” But the words are said lovingly.

He gets overwhelmed sometimes too. His emotions are more erratic and he’s getting used to all of his quadrants mangling together and spreading out into a whole new array of thinking and feeling. He’s come up to you a few times, confused and said things like, “I don’t know why it is but I’m feeling like I need to cuddle with you right now or something. But I don’t mean it to be pale or anything. I… I want it red? Can humans comfort each other like that while red?”

You want to explain things to him but you know it’s better for him to flesh everything out on his own. But you had helped him anyway and said, “You’re human now too, Kat. Do you feel like you can do that?” A push in the right direction, trying to get him to validate his feelings.

He stared dumbstruck at the ground for a few seconds before nodding in confirmation. “Yes. Yeah, I guess I can.” Then he crawled into your lap and wrapped his arms around your neck to pull himself closer.

His hair is so much softer now. You like resting your face in it and feeling it tickle rather than needle and poke. It’s this dark shade of auburn and it compliments his new olive skin tone well you think. He’s also got these little freckles that you don’t know if he’s always had, flecked across his face. You appreciate being able to see more of him like this. It’s like someone peeled away the course outer shell that was all alien and Alternian roughness to reveal his sweet caramel center.

Another thing you’ve noticed, that seemed to terrify him at first is how sensitive he is now. Slight touches make him shiver. Kisses make him absolutely melt. And you’ve never seen his eyes so wide and bright and beautiful like when you’ve gone even further, when you gave him so much pleasure, he could no longer function, crying, moaning, gripping onto you as tight as his new hands would allow. The only word that left his mouth that was comprehendible was your name.

And you loved it.

Sometimes you miss the old way he looked. It was the alien him you fell in love with after all. You don’t love one of his looks more than the other. But you can’t help but feel that, with his head resting on the crook of your neck, how appreciative you are of there not being tiny nub horns jabbing you in the cheek, adorable as they were. Like this, you can happily nod off by his side without being uncomfortable and having to move away at some point, a fact you can tell he’s also appreciate of, when he scoots closer and whispers how much he loves you into your collarbone.


End file.
